


love in between

by ghosty_king_one_ring



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gay, M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty_king_one_ring/pseuds/ghosty_king_one_ring
Summary: the inquisitor's life isn't always one mission after the other, this work explores his life in between work, especially his time with Doran and their blooming romance
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the chapter names I'm boring.
> 
> this story is written in between missions, starting after the meeting with Dorian's father. the main character/inquisitor's first name is Caelik, which isn't really mentioned much since this is in the first person.

I still felt warm and fluttery hours after our first kiss. Yes, Dorian knew how to kiss - the way I liked to at least. Not like we were violently trying to become one creature, conjoined at the mouth, but gently, soft kisses landing like butterflies all over my lips. I had been right, I truly was in love.  
~  
The next day Dorian still looked down, so I suggested we should take a walk together. A Dalish mage and the son of a Tentiver magister walking hand in hand… I wondered what Dorian’s father would think of that.  
Almost everywhere between Fereldin and Orlais, we were both outcasts. Skyhold was the only place where we could be together with, well, minimal stares.  
As we walked, I surveyed the rows of tents set up by refugees; not all of the people at skyhold were soldiers.  
Parents, children, and a couple scraggly pets were scattered throughout the courtyard. A few of them were injured, but most just needed a safe place to stay for a bit.  
I wished we had some better way to accommodate them.  
A young boy playfully ran across our path and lept into the arms of his father, who scooped him up, laughing.  
Dorian sighed. I squeezed his hand a bit tighter.  
“I’m truly sorry about your father, Dorian.”  
His eyes filled with a hallow sort of sadness, but he laughed, albeit a bit bitterly, in an effort to cover it up. I was beginning to notice that he did that a lot.  
“I think we’ve talked enough about my family for the next couple of decades. What about you? Are you and your family on good terms?”  
I chuckled softly.  
“A bit of a loaded question.”  
Dorian cocked his head inquisitively.  
“My parents both died before I could speak in full sentences. I don’t really miss them though… I guess I never got the chance too. My brother on the other hand…” I paused. “I’m sorry I don't mean to make this about me.”  
Dorian smiled. “Don’t be. It’s good to hear someone else do the talking for a change.”  
We walked on silently for a few minutes.  
“What happened to your brother- if I may?”  
It’s alright. I thought. It’s been a long time.  
The truth was, I had never really told anyone about Araus before. not even our keeper, who was the closest thing I ever had to a mother.  
But even though I had only known him for… what? A month? Maybe two? I felt compelled to tell Dorian.  
Maybe it was because I thought he might somehow be able to sympathize with me, but more likely I was simply blinded by emotion. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  
I exhaled slowly.  
“Araus was the one who raised me after our parents died. Well, he and the rest of the clan. We were a very small clan, more like a family.” I smiled remembering.  
“But he-” I sighed. “But they... died.”  
I didn’t tell him the whole truth, I wasn’t quite ready for that.  
“I was the only one who survived.”  
Dorian’s sad, dark eyes met mine.  
“What happened?”  
“They were attacked.” Dorian opened his mouth but I was already ahead of him.  
“By humans.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault.” that was the truth, but somehow it felt like a lie. Just because he was from Tevinter didn’t mean he was to blame.  
“I tried to stop them, but there wasn’t much I could do.” I traced a finger from my shoulder across to my hip. “That’s where this scar came from.”  
Dorian frowned.  
“How old were you?”  
“Seven.”  
The sun was setting now. I didn’t think we would be this long when I first suggested the idea. Not that I minded.  
“How did you end up with clan Lavellan then?”  
“I’d rather not talk about it right now,” I said, perhaps a bit too short.  
“Forgive me.” Dorian stiffened. “ I didn’t mean to pry.” It was a little cute the way he never seemed to get flustered.  
We stood on the west battlement, watching the sun’s glow fade behind the Frostback Mountains, simply enjoying each other’s company.  
“I should get to bed.” the last bits of light in the sky had almost entirely faded.  
“Big day tomorrow, Inquisitor Lavellan?” I laughed  
“Probably a new threat to the entire world the way things are going for me thus far.” Dorian smiled.  
“Do try not to die on me, I greatly enjoy our time together.”  
“We should do this more often.” I agreed.  
“Well, you let me know when the world stops needing you to save it from impending doom. Maybe we can arrange it then.”  
“Mythal, I hope such a time exists.”  
Dorian clasped the rail, looking out into the darkening mountains.  
“As do I Caelik, as do I.”


	2. chapter two

I was happy to strip away the many layers of formal attire after finally getting back to sky hold from the empress’s ball.  
“Not one for politics, hmmm?” Dorian remarked on our way back. I rubbed my temples in a futile attempt to ease the pain still left from the adventures we’d had at the party.  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“You’ve looked half-dead since we left. I wasn’t going to say anything, but…”  
“But you did.” Varric teasingly interjected.  
“All this murdering, backstabbing, and other such fun, and you’re still this obnoxious? Do you ever stop?” Dorian said half-jokingly. Cassandra groaned.  
“I can tell you honestly, he does not.” Varric shrugged.   
“What can I say? It’s part of my charm.”

~

That night I dreamt of our little dance out on the balcony. I would have relived the whole night over if I had to just for that moment. Just for a little more time together. Although hopefully, I wouldn’t have to.  
I decided to take a bit of time for myself that morning, figuring I could use it after that hell of a night.   
I had recently been reading a lot into ancient elven history. I know, very unoriginal of me, but I couldn’t help but soak up every bit of information that I could. Even though the resources were limited, Lilliana was still able to find me a decent amount of reading material- and by decent I mean what must have been every book written on the subject in history. Needless to say, I was thrilled.   
So after a quick breakfast, I headed to the library to pick up some of the books Lilliana had set aside for me.   
That’s when I ran into Dorian and Mother Gisselle ‘conversing’ loud enough to stir the ravens at the top of the tower.  
“What’s going on here?” Dorian rolled his eyes.  
“It seems that the revered mother is concerned about my “undue influence” over you.”  
“It is just concern,” She looked to me “Your Worship, you must know how this looks.” Dorian looked at her bitterly.  
“You might need to spell it out, my dear.”  
“This man is of Tentiver. His presence at your side… the rumors alone…”   
“What’s wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically?”   
Mother Gisselle continued, saying that Dorian might have some “ulterior motive”. We went on like this for a bit before she finally seemed to give up on me, and left us alone for the time being.

“Why does everyone seem to think that our relationship is their business?” I sighed. “It’s times like these that make me think, maybe I wasn’t cut out to be this “inquisitor’. Maybe I should have let someone else lead. Like Cassandra, or better yet Hawke. He knows what he’s doing. I’m just some washed-up elf from the free marches. The world would be better off if this mark had gone to someone else,” I said, shaking my head.  
Dorian put a hand on my shoulder.   
“Do you really think that?”  
“I- I don’t know what to think anymore.” he smiled gently.  
“Well, I think you’re doing a wonderful job- and that’s not just flattery.”  
I turned and looked out the window.   
“Even if I am doing alright, I can’t shake this feeling that I don’t belong here. Haven maybe, but not here. Not with all of the fancy banners, and nobles, people answering to me, calling me “your worship”. Not to mention the ‘chosen one’ bullshit.   
It’s all so foreign to me, and so… disarming?”  
Dorian joined me by the window.  
“Party still getting to you?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Oh! I forgot. I have something for you.”  
“Really?” I said, leaning over to see what he was pulling out of his pocket.  
He brought out a folded, crinkled piece of paper.  
“Lilliana wanted me to give this to you.”  
I unfolded it to find a hand-sketched map of Din’an Hanin and a letter from Taven revealing that they had been able to explore farther.  
“Oh, Dorian! This is wonderful news.”  
“I thought you might be excited.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ends at kinda a bad spot but my computers about to die! hopefully update it before this weekend. <3


End file.
